


live más

by plinys



Series: Retweet Verse [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Taco Bell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 15:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: “Come on, Eds, free tacos for life.”“You do know that when they say ‘for life’ they actually mean one taco a week for about two years."[or: Richie and Eddie at the Taco Bell in Las Vegas.]





	live más

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in the notes app of my phone instead of doing productive things, and it got too long to be a tumblr drabble so its getting posted here

He’d promised Ben not to propose at the wedding, insisted that he was at least classy enough not to steal away their special day. That and the fear that Bev would ascend to a full bridezilla and murder him for even thinking about it. 

But he’s pretty sure that this doesn’t technically count. 

Really it’s not his fault, technically Bill was the one that had pointed the option out. With obvious disapproval, because he’d gotten married in some fancy Hollywood affair and was able to have opinions on things. 

But Richie…

Richie has been carrying a ring around in his pocket for the last three weeks, carefully shifting it to new hiding places so that Eddie wouldn’t find it. Too chicken to force those two little words out there into the open. How was it that he could stand up on stage in front of a crowd of thousands with no fear at all, but when it came to Eddie all his nerves suddenly appeared? 

So maybe it’s drinks they’ve had. 

Maybe it’s the lack of impulse control.

Maybe it’s the whole  _ romance  _ of an impending wedding. 

But he’s in the middle of the Las Vegas Taco Bell when the words he’s been holding close to his heart for far too long finally spill out, with a teasing grin, he turns to Eddie and says, “Marry me?” 

He’s mostly joking, so he tells himself that it doesn’t hurt when Eddie laughs and says, “No.” 

It’s all too easy to feign a look of hurt.

And he ignores the pointedly apologetic look that Ben sends his way. 

Because he’s joking. 

Really. 

But then Bill chimes in with, “If I wasn’t already married, I’d do it for the free tacos.” 

“You and Audra just have to get a divorce and then get remarried,” Mike replies. 

“Wait, Mike, you’re single, you marry me then,” Richie says.

Turning it all into an easy joke. 

This would be a good bit, maybe he should save that for one of his shows, his dream of being married at a Taco Bell, crushed by his boyfriend.

Peak humor. 

In the meantime, he drapes himself over Mike, “Come on, you’ll marry me right, someone  _ has  _ to marry me, for the tacos.” 

“Sure thing, man.” 

“Don’t,” Eddie replies. “Stop that.”

“Fuck, Eds, are you jealous?” 

He is.

Richie knows.

Knows how little jokes like that can get Eddie all fired up.

He’s a little bit possessive, normally expresses it by grumbling every time some reporter or some stranger on the internet calls Richie attractive. 

“I mean,” Richie continues, teasing now, “If you’re not going to marry me, then Mike might as well.” 

“I didn’t say I wasn’t going to marry you.”

“You just said no.” 

“I’m not going to marry you at a Taco Bell, that doesn’t mean that I’m not....” Eddie trails off. “That I’d never…” 

The sudden shift of seriousness causes a brief moment of tension in the group, and Richie moves away from Mike to focus on Eddie instead. On the way he no longer seems willing to meet Richie’s gaze. 

Nervous.

He’s nervous.

And fuck, if Richie isn’t too.

His hands shake a little so he tucks them into his pockets, takes a deep breath and says, “Come on, Eds, free tacos for  _ life _ .” 

“You do know that when they say ‘for life’ they actually mean one taco a week for about two years,” Eddie insists. “Not actually-” 

“For life,” Richie repeats for emphasis. 

Because Eddie is missing the point.

“Yes, I got that, but that doesn’t mean-”

“This isn’t about the tacos,” Richie insists.

“You literally just brought up the tacos,” Eddie replies. “Richie, you’re drunk, come on grab your freeze and let’s get out of here.”

So yeah, maybe he’s a little drunk.

And this is Vegas.

But the ring box is still a heavy weight in his pocket. 

A heavy weight that he can no longer deny.

Not when Eddie is looking at him like  _ this _ . Like he’s not making sense, like he’s never made sense, but like it doesn’t matter. Eddie puts up with so much of his ridiculousness, something that Richie sometimes takes for granted. And perhaps this is his most ridiculous move yet. It’s reckless, and impulsive, but it also feels like the best decision Richie’s ever made.

“Marry me,” he says. 

This time with no hint of joking in his tone. 

So completely serious that he can see the moment it catches Eddie off guard, the way his eyes go wide, because he can tell that this isn’t a joke anymore. 

They hadn’t talked about it really. After, Eddie’s divorce (and technically, during), Eddie had moved in with him. Made Richie’s formerly cold penthouse apartment into a home. He’d even had a good bit with the paparazzi catching them in an uncomfortable position once or twice.

But this… 

This is more than that. 

More than coming out in an  _ lol im gay, fun fact  _ tweet. 

It’s the one thing he has been dreaming of since the moment he remembered who Eddie was. 

This time when Eddie says, “You’re drunk,” it is with a little bit of anxious apprehension.

Because they both know he’s not too far gone.

Not far enough to joke about this. 

Distantly he registers Mike saying, “Oh god, he’s really doing it.”

Right as Ben chimes in, “I mean, technically, this isn’t  _ at  _ my wedding.” 

But he doesn’t pay either of them any mind, because he’s dropping down on one knee in the middle of a Vegas Taco Bell, and pulling that ring from his pocket. 

“What are you doing?”

“It’s not about the free tacos,” Richie says. “I mean, okay, it is a little, but it’s also about spending the rest of my life eating terrible free tacos with you.” 

“Rich.”

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you,” Richie replies. “I’ve wanted to spend every moment of my life with you since we were kids, but I never knew how to fucking say it, and now I’m not going to let you slip away from me. Not now, not ever. So marry me?”

He waits with bated breath.

He can feel the whole Taco Bell waiting.

Everyone waiting for Eddie to say something. 

“I’m not marrying you here.” 

It hurts.

Fuck, it hurts.

But he was moving too fast.

He should have known Eddie wasn’t ready.

Richie snaps the box shut, “Shit, Eds, sorry, I fucked up, I thought-”

“I’m not marrying you here,” Eddie repeats, his voice shaking just a little, but he’s crouched down on the floor of the Taco Bell a moment later. Hands covering Richie’s hands, the ring box between them. “But I do want to marry you, somewhere else, somewhere properly, because while I do want to spend the rest of my life with you, Bev would probably kill us both if we got married the day before her wedding and didn’t invite her.” 

And just like that.

Richie can breathe again. 

This time the tears that gather in his eyes are happy ones. 

He has to ask, just to make sure, “Is that a yes?” 

“If you’re serious…”

“I’ve never been more serious,” Richie insists.

And from the way Eddie’s hands tighten against his, Richie knows that he believes him. 

Eddie kisses him. There, on the floor of the Las Vegas Taco Bell, to the sound of applause and drunk people yelling congratulations. And Richie swears that in that moment he’s the happiest that he’s ever been. 

“Yes, of course, I’ll marry you!”  
  
  


( “So you may have noticed I got married recently,” Richie holds his hand up to the audience, “In case you were wondering, it was  _ not  _ at a Taco Bell, because apparently free tacos for life is an ‘unhealthy dietary choice’ and ‘not actually for life’ like who would’ve fucking guessed, right?”)

**Author's Note:**

> come be my friend on twitter: [ @plinys ](https://twitter.com/plinys)


End file.
